earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Akio Domen
General Information First name: Akio Middle name(s): None Surname: Domen Age: 24 Date of birth: May 30th 1995 Race: Vampire Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Current residence: Living close to the Tavern in a good sized dark blue house. Relationship status: Single Social status: Owns the Tavern. Traits of Voice Accent (if any): None Language spoken: English Other languages known: None Style of speaking: Volume of voice: Low to medium. Physical Appearance Height: 5'0. Weight: 130. Eye color: Changes colors, red and black. Skin color: Pale. Shape of face: Narrow Distinguishing features: Red glowing eyes. Build of body: Slim. Hair color: Black. Hair style:Straight and a little wavy. Complexion: Posture: Stands up straight, sometimes she slouches. Tattoos: A red dragon on her back. Piercings: None. Typical clothing: Usually dark colors in pants, shirts, and long dresses. Is seen by others as: Personality Likes: Cooking, listening to music, helping others, and drinking. Dislikes: Rude people, constant pounding on the table, and arrogant assholes. Education: Graduated High School and went straight to work. Fears: Losing loved ones and bring alone Personal goals: Learn to fight, possibly run her own restaurant or bakery. General attitude: Pretty chill. Not really aggressive or angry unless provoked. Religious values: None General intelligence: Pretty decent. General sociability: Loner and does not have any friends. Health Illnesses (if any): None Allergies (if any): None Sleeping habits: Does not sleep Energy level: High Eating habits: Drinks blood and can eat human food Memory: Very good, can remember most things Any unhealthy habits: Emotional eating or drinking History Birth country: Fire Nation Hometown: Aithne Childhood: Lived in Aithne til she turned 9 before her birthday. Her Dad got a job at their current living situation in Ashborne. Teen years: Went to School, graduated, and then went to work in a factory where they make wooden furniture. Adult years: Moves to a different area, to begin a new and fresh life. Past places of residence: Hometown and mostly the town she was moved to. History of family: Dad shortly died after her becoming 16, she has 4 siblings… 1 sister and 3 brothers. Briefly explain life story: Relationships Parents: Daiki and Haruko Siblings: Chieko, Eiji, Giichi, and Isao Any enemies (and why): None Children: None Friends: None Best friend(s): None Important friends/relatives (explain): All of her family, they mean a lot to her. Love interest (if there is one): None Combat Peaceful or violent: Peaceful Weapon (if applicable): Dagger she carries around with her Style of fighting: Dagger or fire bending Others Occupation: Owner of the Tavern Current home: Living close to the Tavern in a good sized dark blue house Favorite types of food: Spicy, asian, and german food Favorite types of drink: Soda, vodka, and beer Hobbies/past times: Listen to music and watch funny shows Guilty pleasures: Chocolate Pet peeves: Tapping on surfaces Pets: A pet dog named Max Talents: Cooking/Baking Favorite colors: Red and black Favorite type of music: Rock, Metal, and Pop Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells Fireballs: Come from her hands and distance is about 5 feet to 10 feet. '''Fire Spikes: Can come out of her hands or come from the ground. Usually when they come out of her hands they fly through the air for 15 feet or less.. (Feet get inflamed and it travels out in spikes) Firey chains: Chains can cut through bodies and can dent metal and concrete but if someone from the fire nation combine powers with her they could cut through them or take chunks off (If they are caught in the chains, it will last about one post before it fades) (When its used for both Defense or Attack, it only will trap the person for a split second for you to cut them in half.) Approved by: [[Aeres Friala]]